Course
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: The idiot trio (Rin, Honoka and Nico) were asking each other what 'course' they would take in college but unexpected things blurted out from their mouths.


Back with another Retarded fic here xD Please ignore my errors in grammar because I suck at engurish~

Please enjoy my Retarded Fanfic~

* * *

The idiot trio is currently in the clubroom discussing about what course they would take in college.

"I'll take Maki course; A full course with Maki on the bed."Nico grinned.

" Eeeww" Rin and Honoka said together.

"Nico-chan you pervert." Honoka said.

"Honoka-chan I know you want to get laid with Tsubasa-chan nya~!"

"S-shut it! I know you want Hanayo-chan as much as you like ramen or even more than ramen!"

"That's the truth nya!"

"So you want to eat Hanayo-chan?" Nico asked Rin.

"I don't want to eat Kayo-chin nya! She needs to be alive for me nya!"

"I want to eat a Tomaki right now." Nico sighed. She put her hand under her chin and used it as a support. Rin and Honoka stared at each other then stared at Nico. Both of them suddenly laughed out loud.

"Nico…HAHAHAHAHA omg that was good." Honoka laughed while wiping her tear.

"If Maki-chan hears this she would get angry at you nya!"

"Heh. She won't. She is so addicted to the drug named Nicotine" Nico smirked. Rin and Honoka laughed so hard that it could be heard outside the clubroom. Nico joined in the laughing just to add more to the noise.

* * *

Umi and Kotori strolled through the hallways to the direction of the clubroom. As they get closer to the clubroom, the louder the noise gets. Umi went to the clubroom with a hurry leaving Kotori behind. Few seconds later, she finally reached her destination, the clubroom door. It's so noisy that it even is heard throughout the empty hallways. "Those idiots." Umi mumbled. Umi flung the clubroom door open with anger. This action made the three idiots stop their laughing. The three of them looked at Umi. Umi glared back at them.

"Party-pooper!" The three of them said altogether.

"Don't be rude! You three!" Umi looked at them angrily. "Can't you pipe your voices down? Your voices are so loud that it can be heard at the hallways." Umi went to her seat and settled her things. "Please refrain from being noisy."

" Umi-chan, go easy on them.' Kotori appeared.

"Savior!" The three said.

"No she is not!" Umi wacked the heads of the trio. _'She is more of a goddess than a savior.'_ She thought. "Where is Hanayo and Maki?"

"The teacher called for them nya!"

"Nozomi and Eri?"

"Probably making out somewhere; for example the student council room."

"How can you say such shameless things, Nico?"

"Why ask me that? What Nozomi and Eri are doing are the ones that is shameless, not what I said."

"How are you sure that they are... Doing that?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sorry Nico but I don't do immoral things like be-"

"I bet that they won't do it! I'm sure they are responsible enough not to." Honoka said.

"Agreed nya! Taking Honoka's side!"

"Knowing Nozomi-chan.." Kotori grinned evilly but went back to her innocent facade. "I say yes, they are making out."

"Kotori!" Umi shouted. Kotori looked at her with Umi-chan-Onegai-Eyes. "Fiiine! I bet a no!"

The door flung open revealing Nozomi and Eri. Nozomi entered the room with a satisfied face while Eri came in looking tired.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Eri, how was it?" Nico asked.

Eri flinched. "W-what do you mean by it?"

"By means of it, it means Nozomi. How was Nozomi doing this and that?" Eri blushed and fainted. Nico smirked. "Pay up dorks." Honoka Rin and Umi paid Nico and Kotori.

"Ok, lets go back to out topic a while ago. Nozomi-chan! What course will you take in college nya?"

"I'll take P-"

"Obviously GAY course!" Nico said.

"Shameless! A course like that does not exist!"

"Then Umi-chan, what course will you take?"

"Science I guess…Ornithology."

"Pffft. HAHAHAHAHA Umi that's so gay!" Eri said while wiping her eyes. Nozomi laughed with Eri. The idiot trio and Kotori looked at them with confused faces. "Oh gosh, what will be Maki's reaction if she heard this?"

"What will that be Eri?" Maki came into the clubroom with Hanayo.

"Umi is taking Ornithology"

"Eww. That's so gay."

"Maki-chan, what course in college will you take nya?"

"Obviously a full sexual intercourse with Nico-chan." Everyone hot there jaws hanging when Maki said that. "Sorry, Nozomi has been in influence to this kind of stuff but I do really want to have that 'course' with Nico-chan." There was a hint of seduction in Maki's voice when she said Nico's name. She winked at Nico and gave her a smirk.

"Maki-chan, your house now."

"No need to rush Nico-chan, after all, we have the house for the whole weekend." Nico blushed.

"Nozomi! What did you do to my innocent Maki-chan!"

"Chill out bruh, she wanted to find out."

"Maki-chan you are so bold." Hanayo said meekly.

"Nozomi, how many people in this room have you tainted already with your perverted antics?" Eli asked her girlfriend

"Two of them."

Everyone went silent. Everyone knew that the one Nozomi taught those perverted stuff was Maki, but the other? No one knows except for Nozomi. Nozomi grinned. Nozomi's eyes trailed to Kotori who was smiling with innocence.

"Nozomi... Don't tell me… You taught my Kotori shameless things like tthat?!"

"Umi-chan when was Kotori yours to begin with?" Honoka asked.

"Well, I don't care of I get wet by Umi." Kotori said out of blue.

"Nozomi, what did you do to my Kotori?" Umi ignored Honoka's question and Kotori's remark.

"I taught her and Maki leeeewd~ stuffs." Nozomi said.

"If this is going to continue, I am going home with Nico-chan." Maki said while carrying Nico in bridal style. "I'll be having you as my appetizer, dinner and desert."Maki said while looking at Nico with hungry sexy eyes. Maki and Nico left the clubroom.

" I want to see Elichi wearing nothing."

"I want to swim on Umi's ocean."

Eri and Umi blushed. "You have to keep those kinds of things to yourself!" They both said.

"No!" Nozomi and Kotori both said

"Want to have double date? Or rather, a double make out in a love hotel?"

"I am so obliged to accept that offer, Nozomi-chan."

"STOP BEING GAY AND GTFO!" Honoka kicked out NozoEri and KotoUmi. Honoka dialed Tsubasa's number and called her. "Tsubasa~ want to have me as your dinner tonight?"

Rin kicked Honoka out of the clubroom leaving Rin and Hanayo inside.

Both of them cuddled and _certainly_ did not do something explicit.

Gay End

* * *

Heeeyo~ Guys xD How was the gay madness here? Pretty high? or maybe the sexual tension is the one so high xD Lol xD

Ornithology is the study of birds so Umi is gonna study Kotori xD

I can't believe I made this thing XD Em gay af atm

Thank my science teacher for bringing this fanfic to life~

Please do review :D


End file.
